Un Poco De Calor Corporal
by 123456c
Summary: Eli y Trixie estan atrapados en una cueva en una tormenta de nieve, y deben encontrar la menera de calentarse... Primer Lemon Elixie... 100% Elixie xD


**Se que dije que actualizaría cuando mis otros fics que están pendientes estén terminados, pero no aguante, debo advertirles que esto es un lemon, y se recomienda leer a la edad de 14 años, aunque yo tengo 12... Ñah... Si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo ;3...**

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Hasta mañana?!. Pregunto una desesperada Trixie.<p>

- Si, Hasta mañana, estaremos atrapados aqui hasta que esa tormenta de nieve cese. Respondio Eli, estaban atrapados en una cueva, completamente normal, en una tormenta de nieve.

FlashBack...

- Rindanse Ahora. Grito Twist mientras disparaba una demoledora malvada, la cual Eli esquivo, estaban en un duelo contra 13 secuases de Blakk.

- Olvidalo. Respondio Kord, disparando una Venedrill, que mando el efecto de picason a la mayoría de secuases.

Twist tenía un plan, sonrio.

- Entonces despidanse de los tortolos. Dicho esto el rubio disparo una tornado malvada que creo un portal detras de Eli y Trixie y ambos cayeron arrastrados, y antes de que Kord y Pronto pudieran ir tras ellos para ayudarlos, el portal se cerro.

-¡Eli, Trixie!. Gritaron Kord y Pronto.

En Otro Lado...

Los enamorados había caido en una de las cavernas más frias de BajoTerra, y esa no tenía ningun pueblo ya que su temperatura era critica (Gracias a karina, mi temperatura corporal requiere más frio -_-... Quisa me mude aya :D), había encontrado una cueva, y no dudaron en entrar...

Fin Del FlashBack...

De regreso al presente, los tortolos estaban sentados en cada pared de la cueva, Eli no miraba a la pelirroja ya que no quería incomodarla, apenas en un reflejo de la pared de la cueva podía verla, pero algo no le gustaba: Trixie no hablaba, no se movia, ni siquiera cambiaba la mirada, y estaba más palida de lo que era, su piel se torno del color del marmól blanco pulido.

Eli, se acerco a ella, y rogando de que no le alejara por incomodidad, acerco su cabeza a su pecho, y casi no escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

- Trix... Trixie... ¡TRIXIE!. Grito el peliazul, con más preocupación.

- E... li... .Apenas pudo decir la ojiverde.

- Ay no... Tienes Hipotermia... No se... No se como... Comento el Shane.

Eli recordo, que a los 14 años, había aprendido en la clase de biología que la Hipotermia logra quitarse con el "Calor Corporal"... ¡Rayos!, el estaba enamorado de la Sting, lo aceptaba, pero le daba vergüenza lo que haría, ademas de que sería muy pronto, pero si serviría para calentar a Trix... "¿Y si ella no lo acepta?... ¡Maldición Eli, es para su bien!" Penso Eli.

- Se que esto te incomodara, Trix, de solo pensarlo, me avergüenzo, ademas de que se que es demasiado pronto, pero es por tu bien. Dicho esto, el Shane, se acerco al cuello de la ojiverde, y comenzo a depositar algunos besos, logrando sonrojarla, pero no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando el jovén comenzo a mordisquear su cuello, pero aun no podía moverse.

Eli despojo a Trixie de ambas blusas que traía puestas, y empezo a besar su perfecto y voluptoso abdomen, el color de la piel de la Sting volvio a su color natural, despues comenzo a morderlo, la chica ya tenía movimiento.

Eli al darse cuenta, solo se detuvo, aunque, admitiendolo, no quería deternerse, pero tampoco quería incomodarla.

- Suficiente, ¿No?. Dijo el ojiazul.

- Si... Gracias... Respondio Trix, totalmente avergonzada, si, ella gustaba del Shane, y ademas vio su cara cuando iba comenzando: Estaba completamente sonrojado, estaba avergonzado, pero, apesar de eso, ella, no quería detenerse.

Eli solo desvio la mirada, pero se soprendio cuando un par de manos lo tomaron de sus hombros, y como se le iban acercando, hasta dejarlo acostado en el piso, abrio los ojos como platos, al ver a Trixie sobre él, en una pose... Provocativa.

- Eli, no me dejarás a medias, ¿O si?. Dijo la pelirroja en un tono seductor, esperen... ¡¿Tono seductor?!, ¿Acaso era una invitación?.

Trixie sorpresivamente, le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, él tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero gustoso, correspondio al beso, dejandose llevar ante la sensaciones, él era de auto-control, pero, ya la tentación le había logrado dominar, y, su concsiencia sorpresivamente, no le decía nada cuerdo, más bien, todo su cerebro le gritaba "¡No lo interrumpas, que se pone bueno!". (Pensandolo un poco, la concsiencia de Eli se parece a la de Pili).

(Menciono ahora: todas las babosas, del arsenal de Eli y Trixie, se quedaron con Kord y Pronto, no me pregunten, así que durante el lemon, no estaran presentes)

Se separaron un poco para tomar aire, Trixie, le quito el cinturón de babosas y la mochila y las tiro a quien sabe donde, ella le quito su camisa, el descarado la desvistio de cintura para arriba, y agradecia que no le quitara el sujetador antes, ¡Pero el muy bonito seguía cambiado!, volviendo con el tema, le quito su camisa y pudo admirar sus musculos, en brazos, abdomen y pecho, todos perfectamente marcados y notorios.

La pelirroja por venganza a lo anterior comenzo a besar y mordisquear su musculoso abdomen, y mientras lo acariciaba, subio a su cuello, y comenzo a besarlo y mordisquerarlo, provocando un gemido del jovén, pero este, no quería, ni pensaba, ser el sumiso, así que inadvertisamente subio sus manos a las espalda de la ojiverde y le quito el sujetador colo verde que tenía puesto, Trixie al notar esto se detuvo por completo, y se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa picara del Shane y ese brillo de lujuría en sus ojos azules, para Trixie, era la primera vez que él sonreria así, y empezo a gemir fuertemente cuando él comenzo a morder sus pechos, haciendo que estos temblaran y se pusieran duros.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio la Sting, al sentir como Eli comenzaba a succionar su pezón izquierdo, y con una mano jugaba con su seno derecho, el calor para ambos aumentaba a cada segundo, ninguno de los dos conocía esa mentalidad del otro, pero Trixie tampoco quería ser la sumisa, se quito sus guantes, e inadvertidamente bajo su mano y metio el pantalón del Shane y tambien la metio entre sus boxers negros y bajo hasta su miembro, donde noto su gran erección, y formo un puño alrededor de este, y comenzo a moverlo de arriba a abajo sin nunguna dificultad, ni fricción, Eli en un gemido se detuvo, estaba encantado, al sentir las suaves manos de la, ahora, su chica, masturbandole, pero ambos pronto, dejarían de estar semi-desnudos.

El Shane, aprovecho que la chica estaba ocupada con su miembro, tambien se quito sus guantes, y bajo sus pantalones de la la pelirroja, viendo sus blancas y torneadas piernas, pero el muy picarón, le quito sus botas, dejandola descalsa, le desamarro sus coletas, soltando su cabello, agradeciendo que ella no se daba cuenta, y le bajo sus bragas, dejandola desnuda ante él, y acerco su boca a la parte intima de su Sting y comenzo a lamer su clitoris.

- ¡Ah!. Grito Trixie al sentir la lamida del Shane, y se sorprendio al notar que ahora, estaba completamente desnuda, el muy bonito la desnudo sin que se diera cuenta. - ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!. Gimio la ojiverde, cuando Eli metio dos dedos en su vagina, pero no podía detenerse, por mucho que lo intentata, no lo lograba, estaba demasiado exitada como para eso.

Ella vio que estaba demasiado distraido, para vengarse, hizo lo mismo, aunque para que no se diera cuenta, gemia, inconcsiente y concseintemente, pero volviendo al tema, Trixie le quito sus botas sin que se diera cuentra, y le quito su pantalón, dejandolo solo en boxers negros, pero no se detuvo, en venganza por dejarla completamente desnuda sin ningun aviso, le bajo el boxer y vio su aparato, ¡22 centimemtros!, ¡Vaya que estaba su Shane muy bien dotado y bueno!, y en venganza por lamer y tocar su clitoris acerco su boca al miembro del jovén, y comenzo a lamerlo mordisquearlo suavemente.

- ¡Ah!. Gimio Eli al sentir un mordisco en su miembro y para su sorpresa, ahora él tambien estaba completamente desnudo, la muy bonita se había vengado de él, desnudandolo inadvertidamente, siguía gimiendo descontroladamente, ambos estaban en la misma posición que comenzaron a desnudarse, pero Eli la puso debajo de él suavemente para no lastimarla.

Quería entrar en ella, quería que fuera suya al fin, pero tambien quería que ella se lo suplicara, y no con su mirada.

Eli con su mano izquierda, comenzo a acariciar sus pechos, y empezo besar su cuello, mientras con su mano derecha, comenzo a acarcicar y apretar su clitoris.

- Si no me lo pides, no lo hare. Declaro el peliazul con una sonrisa picara y a la vez pervertida, Trixe abrio los ojos como platos y entendio que la seguiría torturando hasta que se lo rogara.

- Yo... Emm... ¡Ah!. La pelirroja se vio interrumpida por sus propios gemidos, cuando el ojiazul volvio a introducir dos dedos en su intimidad, y se la apretaba, él le quería hacerle esto más dificil.

- ¿Tu...?. Sonrio aun más pervertido, la chica no le podía contestar por sus propios gemidos, no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo, lo miraba enojada, pero esa mirada cambiaba a una de placer inmediatamente, admitiendolo, Eli parecia experto en esto, al igual que ella, para ser la primera vez de ambos.

- Yo... Emm... ¡Ahh!... ¡T-Te deseo, te n-necesito, p-por favor!... ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Eli!, ¡Por favor hazlo, metemelo!, ¡Todo, por favor!, ¡Ah!, ¡Eli!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!. Logro al fin confesar entre gemidos, incluso había gemido su nombre, Eli sonrio victorioso, y saco sus dedos de la zona intima, y con ambas manos le abrio las piernas, su erecto miembro, lo desliso en la entrada de su amada, llegando a una parte ligeramente angosta, de ahí la penetro por completo.

- ¡ELI!. Grito la Sting, le dolía, era obvio, el Shane comenzo con envestidas suaves para no lastimarla, mientras Trixie soltaba una que otra lagrima, pero ese dolor se tranformo en placer, uno que ninguno de los dos sintio antes. - ¡Ah!, ¡Más, por favor!.

El Shane como esclavo emprendio más velocidad y fuerza, mientra veía a su chica disfrutar, y con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, ambos lo estaban disfrutando en grande, Eli bajo sus manos hasta sus piernas y las subio hasta su espalda para tener mucho mejor acceso, mientras apretaba sus gluteos, y chupaba sus pezones, y mordía sus pechos.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, Trixie cerro un poco las piernas, para obtener aun más de profundidad en cada penetración, y tambien movía las caderas, aquello era la droga más deliciosa, mientras se daban un apasionado beso en los labios, y aunque los pechos de la pelirroja estaban un poco prisionados en el musculoso pecho del Shane, se movían deliciosamente al compas, no sentían ya la fría nieve, la sangre y cuerpo de ambos, ardía como el infierno y sus 6 bocas.

- ¡Si, si, así, por favor!, ¡Más rapido!, ¡Más fuerte!, ¡Tan Grande!, ¡Tan duro!, ¡AH!. Gritaba la Sting con cada embestida, se sentía en el mismo paraiso. - ¡Ah!. Gimio cuando Eli volvio a morder sus pechos, que seguían duros.

- Estas tan apretada, deliciosamente, apretada, ¡Tan bueno!. Respondio el peliazul con voz ronca, placentera y exitada, ya no lo resistían, por mucho que quería reprimir esos comentarios y gemidos, no podían, debían gritar ese placer que sentían mutuamente.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Oh, Dios!. Grito la chica, al sentir a su chico embistiendola más fuerte. - ¡Hasta... El fondo!, ¡Ah!.

- ¡Lo que tu quieras princesa!. Respondio el jovén aplicando aun más fuerza, cuando sus cuerpos se tensaron: Habían llegado al orgasmo, la parte más deliciosa, y lo más rico que había sentido en toda sus vidas, el Shane se recosto en el suelo, mientras la pelirroja se acurrucaba en su musculoso pecho, y el peliazul salio de ella, lentamente, maldecian para sus adentros que ese momento tan rico, delicioso, loco, perfecto y sublime, llegara a su final.

- Trixie... Yo te amo, bastante, daría mi vida por ti, mi princesa. Se confeso el Shane, haciendo sonreir a su chica.

- Yo tambien, Te amo mucho, mi pequeño Shane. Respondio la Sting dandole un corto beso en los labios, haciendolo sonreir, y sonrojar un poco, (Y al fin se confesaron LUEGO DE TENER TODA ESA MIERDA).

Lo habían hecho, habían hecho el amor.

Ahora eran uno solo.

Habían perdido la virginidad con la persona de sus sueños.

Ahora le pertenecían al otro.

En cuerpo y alma.

Se dieron un ultimo beso en los labios, cansado, lento y apasionado, producto del sexo, antes de caer profundamente dormidos...

* * *

><p><strong>Sip, me supere a mi misma, me encantan los lemons Elixie, Kari y Carol, siguen ustedes.<strong>

**Espero que se hayan traumatizado aun más y que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA, ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena y pervertida amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**

**PD: Respondan: ¿Qué dirían, harían, pensarían y cuáles serían las caras de Eli y Trixie si leyeran esto?, ¿Y cómo harían si les pasara? :D**


End file.
